I am Mewtwo
by Hades'-Worst-Nightmare
Summary: Mewtwo's contemplation of his past days as he lays on his deathbed.


_**I am Mewtwo**_

**A/N: This was written sometime last year, around March. this has been revised and re-posted. Anyways, have fun reading.**

**(A big thanks to my beta, Arya May, for reformatting and editing this.)  
**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Mewtwo or Pokémon**

* * *

I am Mewtwo, the clone of Mew. I have my days numbered, and I find my only within my recollections. Perhaps I am beginning to care? Or as my annoying counterpart Mew puts it, developing empathy and emotion. Gah! Emotion! What a useless function, leave all that nonsense to that drama queen of a Mesprit. You may question the reason for my eventual demise, after all you say, is Mewtwo not a not a legendary? And were all legendaries immortal? Sadly, that's not the case, even though I have the genes and power of a legendary, I am in fact, still a mortal; or as Giratina puts it, "a being I shall soon claim". It was all due to my damned creator, he had used the genes of an old man, had he used a young boy's then perhaps Mew's genes would have been able to overpower the human genes and allowed me immortality. But nevertheless he had not, and I was damned with the short lifespan of an average human, set to die and wither away after such a short time. As many historians and writers had put it, though life is short, it often is quite bountiful, in my few decades of existence; I had gained much knowledge and perspective.

_As I emerged from my cave of a home, an action I had not taken for so long; as I was recovering from the drastic change in light level, then, there in the grass was a pink shape, not the shade of pink shape. Not the shade of pink you'd expect on raw meat or Spoink, more like an artificial color. As my eyes better adjusted, I realized that it was nothing more than a to-be-expected guest, my other of a sort, if one can really consider a genetic donor a mother, Mew. As I was about to pick up the pink fur ball, she launched herself at me._

_"Surprise!" screamed an elated Mew._

_"What in Arceus' name is the meaning of this?" I retorted_

_She seemed taken aback; she floated backwards and cocked her small head._

_"Mewtwo, has this cave been messing up the way you think? Do you really not recall your own birthday?" Birthday? Did I really have a birthday? Does it refer to the day I was moved to the tank or the day I broke out? But nonetheless, I should've expected this from Mew; she loves any reason to celebrate._

_"Mewtwo? Are you still there?" a curious Mew asked, waving her bulbous tail in front of my face._

_"Fine Mew, you can have that party, I have no care for it." I should've taken her smile that day as a foreshadowing for what was to come._

_As it turns out, Mew had invited all the legendaries to my humble home. Granted, they had shifted to a smaller form, yet some still posed a hazard. Heatran had set the curtains ablaze with his sweltering body heat, and by the time the party had ended, my home was in all respects, a charred waste pile. I was, needless to say, very angry with the pink feline afterwards. She had damned me to a very long term job of refitting my now obliterated home._

Looking back at that particular day, I remember Arceus' look to me when we all gathered at the cake; it was sad, as if she was able to see my eventual fate. But however, the reason for my undoubtedly soon-to-be demise was a reason that not even Arceus could've foreseen.

_I was in my lab, deep in the heart of a mountain, working on yet another project, this time experimenting with a way to increase the efficiency of nuclear fission. As it turns out, the alloy of uranium and plutonium I had been experimenting with was highly unstable, there had been a steady output of neutrons, little deadly particles._

_"Ah finally, a new source" I proclaimed with a proud tone, the experiment was indeed a success, but there lay a fundamental problem, the materials I had unknowingly purchased from my previous master, Giovanni, and he had "tagged" the metal so he could detect it via a radio signal. And just as I had been celebrating my success, an alarm went off._

_I had always wondered why the self destruct sequence had been initiated; perhaps Giovanni had managed to tap into that? Or was it another one of my enemies? Perhaps it was bad luck or just plain fate that the self destruct was made up of a nuclear device, but nonetheless it was intended to have a mild radioactive effect, killing all humans yet leaving me unharmed. Though I had never though what would happen were the device to go off whilst there was a radioactive material present. I had tried to teleport out, but the psychic scramblers were another instrument that had turned on me. How infuriating! The devices were designed to aid me, not to hinder me! As the bomb blew, its effect combined with the nuclear material's effect was too much for my psychic shield, and I began to fail…_

As I lie here, in the infirmary, dying of radiation exposure. Who knew that one's hobby will lead one to their demise. But now, even as my final hours tick by, as all that makes up my body begins to disintegrate, I still continue to write.

_The Canalave library was a place for all who had the wish to learn. I entered, under the disguise of an old man, and went to the non fiction section. I had wished to see if the librarian had taken my advice and gotten the holy bible. As it turns out, she did. So I sat at a table and read. It's interesting the things men come up with to explain things in nature, I found it odd that so many should believe in this; even after damning evidence had been presented. I never saw a point in the prayers of the people, after all, I have yet to see Giratina have mercy on even one being, so why is it that so many pray for a cause that would utterly be in vain? That Is a question that's answer eludes me still._

Now as I am on my deathbed, I conclude this. I have the afterlife to await me. I shall step into the kingdom of Giratina and see the true purpose of one's life….

* * *

**A/N: Be nice and review!**


End file.
